


Flirt with Me

by karns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Fluff, Iwaizumis arms play a vital role, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anything i write is fluff and not sex I cannot do it no matter how i try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karns/pseuds/karns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Great King” Iwaizumi said in the most monotonous tone he could muster before he inhaled deeply then spat out quickly the rest of sentence “would you please teach me how to flirt.”</p><p>Basically Iwaizumi can't flirt so he asks his BFF Oikawa for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes this little baby was whipped up pretty quickly so any constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> I love these two dweebs so much <3 
> 
> Thanks in advance for kudos & comments :* Please come talk to me on tumblr @kuroolover (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> EDIT: HOLY CRAP over 70 kudos in under 24 hours thanks so much honestly any recognition is crazy to me (me = crying )

He didn’t want to do it.

He had to do it.

Breathe in.

Breathe out. 

Iwaizumi inhaled and addressed the topic he really _really_ didn’t want to address.

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi said rather bluntly as he spoke to his best friend sitting on the opposite side of the table.

“ _~Yes Iwa-chan~_ ” Oikawa sung as he turned his head to grin at Iwaizumi.

“I need your help” Iwaizumi said, obviously uncomfortable with what he was saying.

“Oh Iwa-chan what can I, the great Oikawa Tooru do for you.” Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi’s obviously uncomfortable nature, it was very unlike him to want Oikawa’s help. 

“Shut up Asskawa” Iwaizumi retorted through gritted teeth.

“Uh uh,” Oikawa teased turning his head away from Iwaizumi, “you don’t get my _wonderful_ advice unless you’re nice to me.” Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi’s annoyed gaze and went back to eating his milk bread. 

“I need you to...” Oikawa could only hear the first part of the sentence that his best friend had muttered quickly. 

“Oh Iwa-chan you’re going to have address me properly.” Oikawa didn’t know what Iwaizumi wanted, but he knew that he was going to make the most out of it.

Iwaizumi was fuming.

 _‘Remember why you’re doing this Hajime’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself.

He groaned before addressing Oikawa ‘properly’.

“Oh Great King” Iwaizumi said in the most monotonous tone he could muster before he inhaled deeply then spat out quickly the rest of sentence “would you please teach me how to flirt.”

… There was complete silence…

Oikawa burst out laughing at Iwaizumi’s pink tinged and obviously embarrassed face.

“Oh this is fantastic Iwa-chan,” Oikawa lent his head back and closed his eyes imagining Iwaizumi repeating the hilarious question over and over again in his head.

By the time Oikawa had stopped laughing and decided he was ready to help, Iwaizumi was gone.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was angry the rest of the day, especially during after school volleyball practice. If Oikawa didn’t want to help him that was one thing but he was not going to stick around to be ridiculed. 

Iwaizumi was practicing receives when Oikawa entered the gym obviously looking for Iwaizumi.

“ _Iwa-chaaaannnn_ ” Oikawa whined as he came closer to Iwaizumi, “ _talk to meeeee._ ”

Iwaizumi said nothing.

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan,” Oikawa was pulling on Iwaizumi’s sleeve and leaning into his face, pouting. “I will teach you everything I know okay, just talk to me pleeeaaaseeee?” he said into Iwaizumi’s ear so only he could hear.

“Fine Shittykawa, just get off me,” Iwaizumi said shoving Oikawa of his arm.

Oikawa swore that Iwaizumi’s cheeks were a little pink.

* * *

 

“Not that I don’t love you asking me for advice Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with a grin. Although he couldn’t see Iwaizumi’s face from where he was lying he could almost feel the anger radiating from his form. “I’m just wondering why you suddenly need this advice?” Oikawa asked, intrigued.

Oikawa was lying on Iwaizumi’s bed while he was completed his homework at his desk.

Iwaizumi stopped what he was doing and turned to face Oikawa, “uh well there’s a girl,” he said awkwardly.

“Ahhh I see, so you think she won’t like your face or your personality, so the only way you’ll be able to attract her is by flirting, I understand you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said with a grin before Iwaizumi flipped him off and proceeded to ignore him until Oikawa apologized again.

The pair sat opposite each other on Iwaizumi’s bed, they were almost touching they were sitting so close.

“Well Iwa-chan since _The_ _Great King_ is going to be your teacher, I think its best if we conduct our lesson like a role play, I will play your little crush and you will flirt with me.” Oikawa said with a grin. 

“You expect me to flirt with you?” Iwaizumi asked, with a pissed off voice.

“How else are you expecting to learn? Come on Iwa-chan try your best on me.” Oikawa said with a smug look, waiting to see what Iwaizumi would come up with.

_‘Breathe and do it Hajime’_

“Hey baby do you wanna play volleyball? Because I’ve got two balls you can play with any time.” Iwaizumi said with the best flirtatious voice he could muster and an Oikawa inspired wink.

For two seconds Oikawa was shocked at how bad it was, _‘that was flirting to Iwa-chan?’_

For the next second he tried (oh how he tried) to hold back his laughter.

For the next 16 seconds Oikawa was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.

In the next second his was cutoff with a pillow to the face.

* * *

 

Once Oikawa had regained his composure he decided to actually offer Iwaizumi some proper advice.

“Ok Iwa-chan contrary to popular belief, flirting is not about what you say, it about the way you say it and your body language.”

“So what do I do Oi?” Iwaizumi asked, wanting to get this right, his was agitated and scowling more than usual. 

“Well I usually smile but since you have a permanent scowl I would try to relax my face.” Oikawa suggested. Iwaizumi tried to relax his face into a more pleasant look.

“Ok,” Oikawa said examining Iwaizumi’s face, his attempt at relaxation was only slightly better, “maybe try small touching and leaning in when you speak, girls giggle when I do that, but maybe that’s because its me. Oh well just try anyway Iwa-chan even if you’re not as hot as me,” Oikawa grinned, “go on pretend I’m a cute girl and woo me with your touch.”

“Shut up Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the likely laughing that would occur after his attempt at flirting.

Iwaizumi slowly ran his eyes over the top half of Oikawa’s body; Oikawa broke out in goosebumps from the heated gaze.

That was new.

Iwaizumi ran his fingers along Oikawa’s forearm following it with his eyes. Oikawa was mesmerized and had labored breathing as Iwaizumi left his fingers stroking the top of Oikawa’s forearm while his eyes ran up the rest of his arm to land on his neck. He leaned in so close Oikawa could feel the hot breath on his neck.

Oikawa could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and the blush rising on his cheeks.

Iwaizumi leaned close to Oikawa’s ear he was almost touching it, “how was that?” he whispered as breathily as possible.

“Good good yes good yes we’re good yes,” Oikawa squeaked as Iwaizumi resumed his former position away from Oikawa. He could feel his heart beating erratically, it must be a heart attack, and yes that was it, a perfectly normal heart attack.

“We’ll um keep going uh… tomorrow yes I uh must be going. Yes uh… bye Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was rambling like crazy as he clumsily picked up his bag and headed quickly out of Iwaizumi’s home.

“Ok bye Oikawa” Iwaizumi said confused as to why Oikawa had left so quickly.

Later that night when Oikawa lay down to go to sleep, he was surprised to find his dreams littered with his best friend.

* * *

 

The next afternoon the pair once again sat opposite each other on Iwaizumi’s bed, however today, Oikawa’s heart rate was doubled and his hands were clammy just at the thought of flirting with Iwaizumi.

‘ _Act like your normal self Tooru,_ ’ Oikawa thought, ‘ _don’t let the enemy know you’re scared, or excited, or whatever this is._ ’

“So today I thought we could try to work on your attractiveness Iwa-chan because I’m sure we could find one redeeming quality,” Oikawa said with a smirk. _‘Good good that was normal Tooru, you are completely normal’_ Oikawa was repeating to himself as he tried not to look straight at Iwaizumi’s lips.

“I’m sure that I have many more redeeming qualities than you Asskawa” Iwaizumi retorted.

“Impossible,” Oikawa said, flipping his hair. 

“Ok um lets see,” Oikawa was running his eyes around Iwaizumi’s body, “I mean I guess you have alright arms Iwa-chan,” his arms were not the only thing he wanted to look at, but it was probably the most G-rated option. _‘Normal Tooru, that’s not normal’_ he thought.

“Maybe we can get your girl to touch them somehow, maybe then she’ll fall for you,” Oikawa suggested. He flushed at the thought of running his hands along the muscles.

“How the hell am I going to that Crappykawa?” Iwaizumi asked with a scowl.

“Ok well maybe ask a question about the size or something, lets practice and just say the first thing that comes to mind.” Oikawa stood up in front of Iwaizumi.

“Can I ask you something?” Iwaizumi said in his best, non-aggravated tone, “would you be able to tell me if my right bicep is bigger than my left?” Iwaizumi rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to reveal the muscles as he flexed.

Oikawa flushed, he _really_ did have nice arms. _‘I want to lick those arms’_ Oikawa thought.

Oikawa snapped out of his trance and giggled in his best mock-girl style. “Sure Iwa-ch… Hajime” Iwaizumi’s eye bulged and his cheeks went pink at Oikawa’s use of his first name.

Oikawa moved to stand behind Iwaizumi’s flexed form.

“Ooo this one is big,” Oikawa giggled and used his best girly voice as he ran his fingertips over the muscle, “so is this one,” he said, repeating the same on the other side.

Oikawa’s body was very close to Iwaizumi as he ran his hands simultaneously over the muscles on Iwa-chan’s arms.

Iwaizumi was breathing hard, this felt good, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that.

Oikawa realized they’d been standing there in the same position without saying anything for a couple of minutes. “Right well yes that will do fine Iwa-chan” Oikawa said as he took two steps backs from Iwaizumi.

“Yes ah thanks” Iwaizumi said, rolling his sleeves back down. 

As Oikawa said goodbye and left Iwaizumi’s house that day he swore he could still see a red tinge to Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

* * *

 

Oikawa was staring at his ceiling that night. 

He thought about what had gone on with Iwaizumi the past couple of days.

He thought about what had gone on with Iwaizumi for most of his life.

He decided that he was definitely attracted to his best friend. 

He didn’t know what to do about it in the long term, but he had an idea of what to work on for tomorrows flirting lesson.

* * *

 

“Now Iwa-chan what is the most important determinant for any girl on whether there will be a second date or not?” Oikawa asked in his best teacher impression.

“Not looking like you?” Iwaizumi said, mockingly.

“Rude Iwa-chan, no it’s the kiss of course.” Oikawa said. “Have you had your first kiss Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with sincerity.

Iwaizumi’s face went red and he scowled harder, “no,” he muttered.

 _‘Thank goodness’_ Oikawa thought with and exhaled breath. 

“No problem because you have ‘ _The Great King of Kissing’_ here with you today to help you.” Oikawa hoped that Iwaizumi would go along with his selfish plan to kiss him.

The boys were standing facing each other, “Okay now you have to pretend I’m the girl okay Iwa-chan? Just go with your instincts,” Oikawa instructed.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath to calm the erratic beating of his heart. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing so he just followed his instincts.

Iwaizumi stepped closer to Oikawa so their chests were on the verge of touching. He placed a hand on Oikawa’s cheek and he looked into Oikawa’s brown eyes. As Oikawa leaned into the touch, their eye contact was broken because all Iwaizumi could stare at was Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa wanted this kiss so badly. He placed his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist as the pair moved in even closer. When Iwaizumi placed his other arm around him, he brought his lips to Oikawa’s.

It was soft and warm, and not at all what Iwaizumi was expecting. Oikawa hummed at the contact between them as Iwaizumi brought their bodies as close together as possible.

Iwaizumi knew he had to take it further; he wanted to take the kiss further. He ran his tongue along Oikawa’s bottom lip asking permission. Oikawa allowed Iwaizumi to be the initiator of the kiss.

As their tongues moved against each other Oikawa moaned, Iwaizumi liked that sound so much he could feel it running down his spine.

Soon they were moving back to sit on the bed. As Iwaizumi sat down, Oikawa straddled his hips. Their kiss had become faster and hotter, more tongue and teeth as both of them began to run their hands around each other’s bodies

Iwaizumi wanted more, he definitely wanted to hear more of the moans he had heard before. He kissed down Oikawa’s jaw and onto his neck. Breathy moans escaped Oikawa when Iwaizumi began to suck on his skin, leaving purple spots there.

“Oh Iwa-chan what would your ‘soon to be’ girlfriend think of this” Oikawa said as a tease, but in reality he was worried that Iwaizumi would only kiss him for today, then leave him to be with the girl he’d been working to attract.

“What… girl…” Iwaizumi said between kisses, he certainly didn’t plan for this to go so far, but he wasn’t stopping anytime soon.

Iwaizumi went back to kissing Oikawa’s mouth, not missing the confused look on his face. Since Iwaizumi was the initiator he decide to take more for himself. He placed his hands on Oikawa’s ass and rolled their hips together, both of them moaning at the friction. 

Oikawa was confused, Iwaizumi had been learning to flirt with a girl he liked, yet there was no sign of him wanting to slow down with him, there was also no sign that he even remembered the girl he was doing this for.

“Iwa-… Hajime” Oikawa moaned at the friction created by Iwaizumi at the contact of their thighs and the way Iwaizumi was sucking on his pulse point.

Iwaizumi groaned at the use of his first name, he still wanted more of Oikawa. He began to unbutton Oikawa’s shirt, wanting to feel more skin on skin, until hands were placed of his, effectively stopping him.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said tentatively, “are you sure you want to? What would your crush think?” Oikawa’s eyes made contact with Iwaizumi’s as they began to hold hands. He didn’t want to go further only to be hurt later when he got left behind.

Iwaizumi huffed, “well I think from the noises he’s making, I _think_ he wants to keep going” Iwaizumi said with a cheeky grin at Oikawa.

Oikawa was again, very confused. As he tried to wrap his head around Iwaizumi’s answer Iwaizumi spoke again, “since I see that your little pea brain can’t make sense of this I’ll say it slowly so you can understand.” 

Iwaizumi tucked hair behind Oikawa’s ears as he looked into his eyes and leaned close to his mouth.

The answer was close to a whisper “my crush is you.”

Oikawa’s heart was beating triple time and his eyes were bugging out of his head, “wha... what?” Iwaizumi liked him?

“You like me?” Oikawa asked with a blush to his cheeks.

“Yes you idiot, I wanted to flirt with you and make you like me, but I had no idea how. I was just going to ask you for advice, I didn’t think we’d be making out on my bed during your lessons.” Iwaizumi said, the redness of his cheeks mirrored Oikawa’s own.

Iwaizumi was starting to get nervous, although he had the taste of Oikawa on his lips and his body on his lap, there was no knowing whether his confession would be rejected.

Iwaizumi was shocked out of his nervous thoughts as he found himself lying on his bed with Oikawa’s arms around his neck.

“Oh Iwa-chan I like you too, I wanted to kiss you _really_ bad, that’s why I suggested it.” Oikawa said hugging Iwaizumi, and snuggling where his neck met his shoulder. 

‘ _Thank God’_ Iwaizumi thought stroking Oikawa’s back. 

Oikawa lifted his head from the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck with sparkling eyes, “does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want Iwa-chan?”

“Uh uh,” Iwaizumi teased turning his head away from Oikawa, “you don’t get to kiss me unless you stop with that awful nickname.” Iwaizumi had decided to get rid of the _‘Iwa-chan’_ once and for all.

Oikawa just smirked and leaned close to Iwaizumi’s lips, “Ok… Hajime,” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi stopped breathing completely.

Lucky Oikawa’s kiss was able to restart his heart all over again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm bad at endings (ಥ﹏ಥ)


End file.
